Sweat, Blood, Tears, Victory
by Flaming Bones
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy became king of the pirates, and at his death told everyone that One Pice was up for grabs... If you could find it. Sentoki D. Nike, a strong young lady sets out to mark her place in this world. Her goal? To become King of the Pirates. With sweat, blood, tears, and an unwavering sense of optimism, will she and her crew reach victory? OC's. I don't own One Piece
1. Voyage One: Beginning

Ehh hee hee hee. So this is my new story. Umm if you read any of my other stories then please don't hate me for starting a new one!

* * *

"Gahh! The sun is to bright!" I complained loudly. I was currently floating on a small boat in the center of the middle of absolutely nowhere. I pulled my black hat over my eyes. Now you might be wondering why I am in the middle of nowhere. To explain that, I have to tell you a little about myself.

My name is Sentoki D. Nike, I am 17, and my dream is to become the King of the Pirates! Yea, yea, I know, there are HUNDREDS of other pirates more _skilled_ and _experienced_ then me, but who cares? Let me tell you the difference between me, and those other more _skilled _and _experienced_ people, I actually am going to succeed, and if I don't, I will die trying. And nothing will stand in my way! So join my crew!

"PERFECT! That has to be the best introduction idea ever! If I tell them that they would love to join my pirate crew!" I cheered, jumping to my feet. My eyes scanned the horizon before settling on a large fishing boat in the distance. "Now, which way is land?"

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸

"Ahoy! Boat in the distance! I think we're lucky! Some newbie got lost, easy pickings!" A man on the fishing boat called down to the crew.

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸

"Ahh, Hello!" I called up to the boat, which was now along side me, "Can you tell me where the nearest island is? I got lost!"

A head poked over the side of the boat before throwing a rope ladder down to me. "Climb on up lassie!"

I smiled widely before pulling myself up onto the deck with help from the ladder. "Gee, thanks!"

"Yarharhar, Lassie, did you set out withou' a plan, eh?" the man asked. His teeth were yellow and he looked as if he hadn't bathed in months. " 'ave some food."

My face immediately split into a large grin at the mention of food. "Wow! Thanks your real nice!" I trotted behind the man into a room, which appeared to be a dinning hall.

" 'ave a seat lassie, I'll grab you some grub." He turned and lumbered out of the room.

I sat down on the nearest chair before glancing around the room. It was a dark room with nothing but a table and a handful of chairs in the center. A lone candle flickered in one corner, casting shadows on the damp walls. Cheerful room ain't it?

"Psssst." A low noise pierced the silence. "Pssssssst. Over here." A voice whispered behind me. I could see a head poking out from behind a hidden door. "Get out of here!" The man whispered urgently.

"Waaa?" I stared at him in confusion.

"Go, scram, this isn't a fishing ship! You have been tricked!" The man spoke quickly in a whisper. "He is going to put a sedative in your food and sell you as a slave! Now scram!"

"It is! Then why are you telling me?" I asked, probably louder than he appreciated.

"I'm new and don't agree with these pirates methods." He glanced around cautiously before continuing, "Now leave!" I heard a door creak and faced the front of the room to see the man from before walk in.

"'ere's some food, now tell me," he set a tray down in front of me, "waz yer name lassie?"

I looked out of the corner of my eye to see the other man gone. I glanced at the food before standing.

"Hmm? Where are you goi-" I cut him off when my fist planted firmly in his face. A literal facepalm. Or fist, your preference. I felt bone break beneath my punch before turning and bolting out the door. The man stumbled after me.

"Git her! Don't let her escape!" He gurgled. Turns out the rest of the crew were waiting for me. I shoved my way through the crowd as pirates grabbed at my arms. Suddenly I tripped over someone's leg, loosing my balance. Bodies piled on top of me, pinning me down.

I smirked as they closed around me. There was a moment where they thought they had me, the next moment they were screaming at the top of their lungs as they were launched a good 50 feet in the air. I stood up slowly dusting myself off. "Later losers!" I hoped into my tiny boat and started to sail away, bodies raining from the sky.

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸

I pushed my black hair away from my eyes as I squinted, looking for any form of land. I need a navigator because I am lost. Very, very, lost. _Ggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrragagarrrrr . _"Ehh, and I'm hungry."

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸

My feet clanked loudly as I marched down the deserted street. Where was everyone? I was walking down a cobblestone street in a city. The city was completely silent; I couldn't see a single person. I wandered into a tavern and saw a single person washing dirty glasses with a dirty rag. Hmm? Well whatever floats this guys boat.

"Oy! Mister, where is everyone?" I questioned, "It's like I'm walking through a ghost town!"

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸

+Bar Man+

My hands moved absentmindedly over a glass, cleaning it. The city was silent. People were either inside their houses or gone, so imagine my surprise when someone walked into my tavern.

The girl looked no older than 17. She was rather tanned and had curly black hair that reached to the middle of her back. She had a cute face, with wide black eyes and a light dusting of freckles from being in the sun. She wore a loose fitting white and orange-rimed shirt that stopped at her stomach. She also wore short denim shorts and knee high black boots. To complete her outfit a black, rather worn pirate captain hat with a large white feather sat on her head.

"Oy! Mister, where is everyone?" She question, "It's like I'm walking through a ghost town!" She was obviously not from around here, but I didn't recognize her off of any wanted poster.

"Out." I said simply, my eyes moving back to the glass I was cleaning.

The girl growled quietly, "Well I know their out, but out where!"

Instead of answering her question I asked one of my own, "Where is the rest of your crew, pirate?"

"Don't got one yet. Now tell me where everyone is."

I chuckled, "Don't get your panties in a bunch, the marine captain is executing someone as an example, he is a tyrant, executing one of his own soldiers."

"How come? What he do?"

"It's a she, and I'm not to sure, the rumor states that she requested to get a promotion, but the captain is a greedy and selfish idiot, and denied her. Said he was going to execute her as an example to not question the captains authority." I explained. That good-for-nothing marine captain was so corrupt; pirates could get away from him with just a wad of belli.

"Why would he deny her? Was she a weakling?" The girl asked.

"Naww, apparently she is the strongest marine on the island. The captain is just a douche."

A serious expression flashed across the girls face before splinting into a large grin. "Mister, can you tell me where the execution is?"

"Go left from the front of the store then take the first right and walk until you reach the center of town. Good luck."

* * *

How was it? Did you like it? Please tell me what you think and if you have any OCs I would love to put them in the story.

Review! Got it! Good because I refuse to update unless I have reviews!

Live, Laugh, Barf,  
Flaming Bones

P.S I changed my Pen Name. I did not steal this from Candycane75 We are the same person


	2. Voyage One: The Marine

Ok I lied, I said that I wouldn't update until I had 5 reviews, but I have a lot of commitments coming up and wont have time to update so I am updating now!

Enjoy!

* * *

I walked into the center of town. It would have been pretty. There was a large fountain in the center, pot plants were in full bloom, but the tense atmosphere and the execution platform ruined the would-be-cheerful mood.

There was a hushed crowd, and the fear was palpable, but the was also a vicious excitement. A row of marines stood facing the crowd in a straight line on both sides of the platform. I pushed my way to the front of the crowd, the only person standing within 5 feet of the platform. Suddenly the captain marched into sight and up onto the platform. Two soldiers followed, dragging a limp body between them.

The captain coughed to gain the attention of the crowd. "Today we gather to witness the execution of a young woman who dare question my authority and wisdom as a captain of the marines. She is charged with the crimes of, insubordination, treachery, and fraud. She shall here by be sentenced to death!" The crowd whispered amongst themselves. "Rynea Verthor, do you have any last words?" The captain turned to face her, only to find her asleep.

I burst into laughter as the captain screamed, "Wake the insolent brat up! Wake her up! It's her execution! She shouldn't be sleeping! Wake her UP!" He flailed his arms around has the two soldiers slapped her awake.

Rynea blinked, yawned, then spoke, "Oy, old geezer, I got last words for you, if I had a dollar for every time you shut your trap, I'd have like, 2 cents."

The captain was now quite red in the face. "Rynea Verthor, let the execution commence." I twisted smile made its way onto the captains' face. The two soldiers hefted the execution spears, and prepared to drive them through the woman. Rynea just knelt, her tongue stuck out at the captain. Then the spears dropped to her neck.

…

"Ya know," I stood behind Rynea, "When given a job, the least you can do is complete it successfully," I addressed the soldiers. The execution spears stuck in the ground in front of their intended target. The soldiers started at me in shock, before finding themselves on the other side of the central plaza, their faces firmly imbedded in the cobblestone street. The captain, however landed in the cold fountain.

"You BRAT! Soldiers get her!" The soldiers attempted to surge forwards, but quickly learnt that their feet were rather heavy. I grabbed Rynea and pulled her behind me as I bolted out of the plaza, retracing my steps back to the old tavern.

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸

+Bar Man+

The girl from before walked proudly through the doors dragging a girl in a dirty marine uniform behind her. The marines hair was matted with blood, and dirt covered her face.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Ohh this is Rynea… what was your last name again?"

"Verthor." The girl gasped out.

"Rynea Verthor, the Marines were going to execute her!" She said smiling cheerfully.

"Why'd you rescue me?" Rynea asked after she caught her breath. She glared suspiciously at her rescuer.

"Because I could." She responded simply, "I'm Sentoki D. Nike, and I'm gonna be King of the Pirates. I had a proper kickass introduction but, umm, I forgot it. So that will have to work!"

Rynea stared at me for a moment, "I'm a marine."

Nike laughed, not like a little chuckle, but full-blown laughter. "You're a marine? Even after they tried to execute you!"

Rynea flushed with embarrassment, "So? I'm still a marine! And a damned good one at that! I easily deserve to be a captain!"

"Are you really that strong? What can you do?" Nike questions mockingly.

"Actually, I'm a user of the famed devil fruits, the only one around, I could kick your ass so fast, you won't know what hit you." Rynea said confidently.

Nike blinked. "Liar."

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸

+Sentoki D Nike+

I looked at Rynea after she proudly declared that she was the only devil fruit user.

"Liar."

Rynea looked shocked for a second before, "What do you mean I'm a liar! I am a devil fruit user! I ate the speed speed fruit!"

"No," I shook my head, "You cant be the only devil fruit user, because I'm a devil fruit user." Then I smiled widely. "I ate the gravity gravity fruit!"

Rynea stared. "Liar, prove it. I dare you."

I smiled even wider before throwing her across the room, without touching her. "I can control gravity, make it heavier, lighter, change the direction it affects, or affect only one part of the body! I can even make the gravity on myself lighter, while making my enemies gravity heavier!"

Rynea picked herself of the ground. "That is AWESOME! I can move at super speeds, my fastest speed is about as fast as the speed of light."

"Woah!" my jaw dropped, "that's so cool! Join my pirate crew! You can by my first mate!"

"HOW BOUT NO! I TOLD YOU I'M A MARINE!" Rynea responded violently.

"Please?" I tried.

"NEVER!"

I frowned. "Pretty please?"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

"Pretty please with ice cream and sprinkles?"

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!"

"Fine, then I'll take you dead!" I cheered happily "I have a crew member I have a crew member."

"I NEVER SAID I JOINED YOU!"

"Sure you have! I already decided!" I walked past her to the old bar man before unexpectedly whacking her in the back of he head. She hit the floor with a loud thump.

"Thanks old man! If the marines ask 'bout me tell them I'm Sentoki D Nike, and I'm going to be King of the Pirates!" I grabbed Rynea's limp body and walked to the docks before dumping her in my tiny boat.

"Where do you think your going?" A gruff voice asked. I straightened and turned around slowly. My hat shadowed my eyes and I smirked a little bit.

"To the Grandline." My voice was cold. I could see the marine captain begin to shake.

"Oh? And how is a puny little girl like you going to get there?"

"The same way that I am about to beat you black and blue." I cracked my knuckles and turned to face him fully. I ran at him.

* * *

Special shout out to Obieone and Fan for reviewing! I dedicated this chapter to you!

Make sure you review!

Live, Laugh, Barf,  
Flaming Bones


	3. Voyage One: Too Cheerful

Hey I'm back with a new chapter! Thank you for reviewing!

I don't think I previously mentioned, I would love if you submit OCs. I don't have any character Ideas beyond Nikes crew!

* * *

+Verthor Rynea+

I groaned as I regained consciousness, blinking as my eyes adjusted to the light. The gentle rocking of the boat and the noise of waves crashing was peaceful… wait, what? Water? I sat straight up banging my head on the sail and collapsing back on the deck of the boat. I heard laughing; I sat up more carefully this time to yell that whatever stupid marine was laughing at me, only for the boom (A.N. The wooden part at the bottom of the sail that swings around is called the boom) to hit me in the head again.

The laughing started again, "You know," a cheerful voice said, "It's called the boom because every time someone stupid smashes their head against it their head it makes a boom sound. You just did it twice in a row!"

I growled, it was the annoyingly cheerful voice of Sentoki D. Nike.

I sat up, without banging my head again. "I don't remember saying I was going to join your crew." I growled.

"Yea I know." Nike started, "I was going to leave you at the bar, but that idiot marine captain had already informed the higher ups of your defection to join a pirate crew. I beat the captain guy up good though. So its ok." She said happily. Nike waved the newspaper in front of my face. "We even got written about in the newspaper! But we don't have a bounty yet."

"Stop being so happy!" I wailed in depression, "I wanted to be a marine!"

"Hey," Nike tried to cheer me up, "look on the bright side try to be optimistic!"

"There is nothing to be optimistic about!"

"Yea there it! We are both alive!"

I looked at her and sighed before cracking a grin, "Yea, I guess… captain."

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸

+Sentoki D Nike+

"I've decided. Our next crewmember is a chef. Because we are out of food." My stomach rumbled loudly, followed by a Rynea's.

"How about a navigator first that way we wont get so lost, and we wouldn't run out of food." She looked at me. "Nike, can your powers affect things under the water?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't tried. As long as it's within my range then probably."

Rynea and I talked a lot in the past few days. We discussed our devil fruit powers, apparently when she said she could move at the speed of light, she was lying. She can move at about 60 mph. Which is actually really fast. She said the more she practiced the faster she would be able to move, which makes sense. I also learnt about her dream of seeing and drawing all of the major marine and government bases in the world, which was the only real reason that she wanted to be a marine.

In turn I explained that my devil fruit could only affect things within a 17-meter radius of me. I could also only change the gravity by so much. So while I could eventually squish someone into a literal pancake, I couldn't yet.

I pushed the gravity affect the water and everything in the water up above us, before letting the water trickle back into the ocean. The result of my work was three small fish, a clump of seaweed, and a piece of driftwood.

"Well, we have something to eat." Rynea sighed.

I smiled before shouting "LAND HO! I see an island! I see an island!"

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸

+Sentoki D Nike+

Rynea and I marched down the street admiring the colorful town. Bright streamers crossed in intricate patters between buildings mirrors reflected cheerful images into the crowd. Street venders tried to sell colorful trinkets, and fresh fruit. Not a single marine was in sight.

I dragged Rynea through the swinging doors of a tavern. Rowdy customers were drinking and gambling. There was a crowd over at one table watching an arm wrestling match. I could see a jolly roger on one of the pirates backs, it was faded and ripped.

"Hey mister!" I called to the man behind the counter. "Get us some food!" He turned with smile a on his face, Rynea shivered.

"Right away!" The bar man called jovially. He walked into the back to place our order.

Rynea leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Some thing is wrong here. When we were walking down the streets I noticed, everyone has the exact same smile. Like it has been forced onto their face. I saw people that were angry at a vender, but the smiles never left their faces, be careful."

"I'm the great pirate Agguroro. Captain of the great Agguroro pirates. I have a bounty of 5 million on my head. What's a cute little chick like you doing, eating all by yourself, come join me!" A pirate bragged from behind me, catching my attention.

I stared at him. Before smiling, "Hi! I'm Nike and I'm not alone! I'm with Rynea! Isn't your bounty a bit small?"

He flushed red in embarrassment. "My pirate crew is in charge of this island, don't disrespect me!" He slammed his hand down, breaking the wood of the bar.

"Agguroro." A voice made the pirate captain turn around. "Leave them alone, they are with me."

I turned to look behind me. When I saw him my jaw dropped. He was a large buff guy. He had dark skin and dark eyes and had a large battle ax strapped to his back.

"Ah, if it isn't Asamaya Mo. You claim they're with you? Is that true?" He turned back to Rynea and I.

I went to open mu mouth 'no', but before I could respond the Mo guy said, "Lunch is ready."

"Yes, we are with him, and apparently we have lunch at home!" I cheered before grabbing Rynea and pulling her to the door, skipping all the way.

The moment we cleared the suspicious gaze of Agguroro, Rynea turned to him. "Who are you and why did you do that, we are pirates and we could have taken care of ourselves."

Mo barely turned his head, "Obviously not. Those pirates use a drug to make all the people here act against their will, they are like dolls, and they do not even have their own emotions. You almost ate food with that drug in it." His gruff voice was firm, but quiet.

"Ohh really?" Rynea accused, "and how do we know that we can trust you?"

"You do not. But that is the bet you will have to take if you want to get off this island. He gestured to the docks, where some citizens were burning our boat.

We walked in silence for a bit. I noticed that Rynea was throwing Mo suspicious glances occasionally. "Mo? Do you know a navigator? We need one to join our pirate crew."

He looked at me in shock stuttering a few times before, "Yes. I do. But I do not think she will join you, she is a bit of a… loose cannon." I just smiled cheerfully.

We stopped walking in front of a small brick building outside of the town. A vegetable garden grew on the side with a few fruit trees. Smoke was streaming out of the chimney. Mo opened the door and welcomed us in. My jaw dropped inside the building, weapons of all shapes and sizes lined the walls.

"Join my crew!" I pointed at him.

Mo spluttered, "What?"

"Join my crew, your cool!" I grinned widely.

Mo thought for a second, "I will join."

"Yatta!"

"_if_ you help me get rid of the pirates in this town."

"YATTA! Not only do I get an awesome crew member, but I get to beat people up!" I cheered.

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸

+Verthor Rynea+

I walked along the walls admiring the excellent craftsmen ship of the weapons. I stopped in front of two twin daggers. "You can have them." Mo's deep voice startled me.

"Really?"

"Yes. Think of it as a thank you for letting me join the crew." He turned to Nike. "You can take a weapon too if you find one you like."

Nike shook her head, "I fight with my fists."

Mo nodded. "What if I gave you metal plated gloves?"

Nikes eyes got all big and sparkly, "Really? Cool, do you have any wrist and ankle weights as well?"

"I do, let me get them for you."

I reached up and grabbed the daggers they were identical to each other in everything but size. They had white blades with black grips. The hilt was gold. The dagger in my left hand was about 6 inches longer than the other. Engraved onto the blades were the words _knight in the shadows_ and _assassin in the sun_. I sheathed them.

"Mo, what's the game plan for getting rid of the pirates?" I asked him.

"We need to take them out one at a time quietly. Pick them off slowly." He tossed the gloves and weights at Nike.

"That isn't a very good plan, they'll notice when one of the goes missing, we should take them out quickly, at the same time." I watched as Nike reached out to catch the gloves, before taking an unexpected face plant when the weight of the wrist and ankle weights were heavier than she expected.

"That won't work, there are only 3 of us, and 15 of them. We are out numbered." Mo argued back.

"Yeah, well the moment one goes 'poof' they will be alerted and keep an eye out!"

"We do not have the man power to take them all out at once!"

"We do too!"

"Do not!

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

"Guys?"

"WHAT!" Mo and I both yelled.

"You are both forgetting that we have 2 devil fruit users. What if we set up a trap in advance? Rynea, you can lure them to the trap with your speed, to say, a ravine or something. Mo can build a bridge to the other side, which Rynea can run across. When the pirates run onto the bridge you will block one exit and Rynea can block the other. Then I can add a tad more weight and splat! They will be nothing more then bloodstains on the bottom of the ravine. Problem solved!" I stared at Nike open mouthed. That had to be the smartest thing I have ever heard her say, if slightly gruesome. Mo had a similar look on his face. Nike looked at us for a moment before returning to her task of putting on her weights.

"That is not a half bad idea." Mo said still slightly shocked.

"I agree."

"Ohh, but the marines had better find out, I want a bounty!" Nike cheered.

"Yea they will find out, they have been scouting out this island for a while." Mo said.

"Then we have a plan," Nike clenched her fist, "they won't know what hit them."

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸

+Sentoki D Nike+

"Oy, Mo? How much weigh will I need to put on this to make it fall?"

"Oh just a pound or two!" he answered.

I blinked, it is a METAL bridge, is that little weight going to make it collapse?

"INCOMING!" I heard the voice of Rynea as she led the pirates closer to bridge. She was early and we were not in position yet. Rynea skid to a stop in front of us, "some of them didn't follow me," she panted, "I don't know where the went."

"Ohh? Well I do." I spun around just to realize that we were the ones trapped. The Agguroro pirates had surrounded us.

"Mo, Rynea." I whispered. "I am going to collapse the bridge, stay as close to me as possible."

"What!" Rynea exclaimed.

"Trust me." I waited patiently, watching as the pirates walked closer. I waited until we were within their range.

* * *

Sorry that it is a cliff hanger! If your lucky theire will be another chapter by tomorrow, so you shouldn't have to long!

Thanks for reading, and please review!

Live, Laugh, Barf,  
Flaming Bones


	4. Voyage One: Long Drop, Short Stop

Hey People! I feel so bad for not updating. I really don't have an excuse, I just haven't been writing. So after a long time I finally persuaded myself to start writing again. It might take me a while to get back into the swing of things but I hope to keep updating. I will be away for the next 4 weeks. I hope to have another chapter ready by then.

* * *

+Verthor Rynea POV+

I watched at the Agguroro pirates fell around us. I expected to feel the hard ground underneath me when I hit the floor of the ravine far below. My mouth opened in a silent gasp when I flew into the air, accompanied by Nike and Mo. There were a few uncomfortable moments when we would fall a few feet the rise again, but it quickly steadied out.

"Awesome!" Nike yelled. "I didn't know I could do this! This is so cool!"

I sweat dropped. "This is the first time you've done this?" I asked calmly.

"Yeah!"

"You IDIOT! What if it didn't work!"

Nike just smiled cheerfully. "We would have plummeted to our imminent death. We would be nothing more than a blood stain on the bottom of a ravine." How, might I ask, does one say something like that while smiling!

"Nike…" Mo started, "Am I permitted to ponder your mental stability?" He voiced my opinion.

"You may question my mental heath, but I don't think that would change anything!" She nodded.

"Soooo Captain… You think you could put us down before you… ya know… you DROP US TO OUR DEATH!" I yelled at her, shaking my fist.

"What no way! This is to cool!" Nike laughed.

"Ms. Rynea, Ms. Nike," Mo grabbed our attention, "Please focus your attention on the company below our direct position." He pointed to the edge of town. Marines stood there gawking as we walked over them.

"Who are you!" The captain shouted up at us.

"Who, me?" Nike asked pointing a questioning finger at herself. "I'm Sentoki D. Nike! And I'm going to be King of the Pirates!"

"You idiot! You don't tell a marine that you're a pirate!" I punched her up side her head.

"P-p-pirates! Are you the ones that defeated the Agguroro pirates!" He yelled back.

"Yup!" Nike smiled widely!

The captain backed up a few steps and shuddered, remembering just what the remains of the Agguroro pirates looked like.

"Men! Shoot them down! Capture them!" He shouted before pointing a rifle at Nike.

"Shihahahaha!" Nike burst out laughing, stopping and reversing the bullets before they could reach us. "No way! We just started our adventure!"

"Nike, could you put us down now?" I asked her.

She glanced at me, "Mo, do you need anything from home?"

"No, I do not require anything from my abode." He answered.

Nike nodded, "Meet you at the docks in 5 minutes! Who ever takes out the most marines gets extra food!"

Then we dropped. I immediately dashed forwards unsheathing my daggers. I sliced through whoever got in my way, dashing toward the boat. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Mo cleaving through the marines with his giant battle ax. Nike was using the bullets that the marines were firing against them.

With my speed I had this competition in the bag! At least until I reached the plaza. There were people everywhere! They were all celebrating their new found freedom. I was quickly forced into joining their celebration. It took another 15 minutes to break free from the party.

I was the last one to the boat. Stupid, wonderful, tasty, evil, distracting, amazing, fantastic food and alcohol, making me late. Well, I might have been last, but the rum was good.

Just as we prepared to leave shore a voice called to us. "You think I'd be so stupid as to follow my men into such an obvious trap? This is my island." Agguroro glared at them from the edge of the dock.

"You guys go, I got this." Nike waved her hand and pushed the boat away from the dock, launching us into the sea.

Agguroro charged at Nike, attempting to punch her. Nike quickly dodged under the punch, rolled through his legs and stood back up behind him. Dancing out of his reach as he swung around, aiming his fist at her again.

Nike dodged again and used his arm to swing herself up into the sky, landing on his arm.

Agguroro flailed wildly, trying to shake her loose. Nike barley touched down onto the dock before spinning herself and lashing out with her foot, catching him in his ribs.

Agguroro slid a few feet before counter attacking. He lunged at her, tackling her to the ground before landing a heavy punch across her face.

Nikes head whipped to the side. Slowly she turned back to face him, then Agguroro shot into the air. He fell back to the floor and was shot into the nearest tree by a strong left hook.

"You little shit!" He ran at her again, but Nike was faster, skipping around his fist she slammed her hand into his nose, breaking it on impact. He once again flew towards the trees, this time knocking over a group of marines who just reached the dock.

Nike shot them all a cheeky smirk before spinning and sprinting down the dock to lanch herself after the bout that had already sailed quite a distance away.

"Later losers! And your welcome!" She called over her shoulder, laughing wildly.

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸

+ Asamaya Mo POV+

We have been sitting in the dingy/raft/floating bucket for nearly a day, exchanging stories and laughing. We ran out of food ages ago, so we had Nike on fishing patrol. It is only fair, she is the one who ate all the food.

"I'm boooooooooored." Nike whined obnoxiously, grabbing another fish out of the water.

"DON'T COMPLAIN!" Rynea finally lost her patience. "IF YOU SAY ANYTHING I WILL THROW YOU OVERBOARD! ITS YOUR FAULT WE DON'T KNOW WHERE WE ARE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Rynea breathed heavily before sitting down and pretending to fall asleep.

"Captain," I started before pausing. "We should arrive at the next island shortly, please try to restrain yourself. We do not wish to cause uproar in this location. We require a navigator and supplies."

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸

I shouldn't have expected Nike to listen to me. The first thing she did when we reached shore was run off, unfortunately, leaving us to deal with the dock manager.

"It is 10,000 berry to dock your boat here." The man sneered in a whiny voice. His eyes shifted from us to another boat that just docked. "If you don't pay, I will be forced to call the marines on you."

Rynea grudgingly handed over the outrageous amount of money, along with the mysterious person wearing a cloak. The dock manager, satisfied turned to walk away, not noticing the cloaked figure cut the rope holding all of the money he collected.

Silently the person pulled out 10,000 berries and handed it to us before walking into the city with the rest of the money. We stared after him open mouthed, Rynea started chuckling under her breath as we also walked towards the city.

"Poor man, didn't know he just got pickpocketed." Rynea found the whole situation highly amusing. "I'll go hunt down the captain and get supplies."

"Yes. I will attempt to discover the residing location of an acquaintance who may be interested in…" I started.

"Yea yea, I get it. You don't have to be so long winded! Later!" I watched as Rynea jogged off.

I glanced around the street before making my way over to the nearest tavern. The bar tender glanced at me momentarily before returning to his conversation with another customer.

I looked around the nearly empty room. It was crammed with wooden tables and chairs. Alcohol stains littered the floorboards and scratched in the walls were proof of a recent bar fight. I sat down on a stool and waited patiently while the man next to me left.

"What can I get you today?" The bar tender asked while handing me a drink. I leaned forward on my stool and dropped by voice.

"I require information." The bar man stared at me, waiting for me to continue. "I need the location of the Flash Rider."

* * *

Wooo! A cliffhanger! This is going to be the start of the first large arc in this story so stay tuned!

OCs are appreciated at anytime. And please review! Thanks loads!

Live, Laugh, Barf,  
Flaming Bones

P.S I recently attempted to draw the first 3 members of Nikes crew. It has been discovered that I cannot draw. So of any one else wants to try?


End file.
